Save Frisk
by Queen hope
Summary: This is an oc story (please don't hate me) Watch the "save chara" animation to understand this fan fiction. After chara left to study abroad, the monsters were a bit upset that their two human saviors left because frisk sacrificed their soul to Chara, but now they are living happily above on the surface, but will problems come or more fortune. {Male chara, fem frisk} {Asriel x oc}


Save Chara (From save chara comics go check it out please before reading this)

Part 1

After Chara left to study far away. The monsters have lived happily on the surface, but they all truly miss Frisk. The Dreemurrs have missed them, Asgore and Toriel are back together again just for their young child, Asriel who had been only twelve when it happened. It has been five years after that.

Asriel P.O.V

Long day today, school has not been kind on me. At least I had a new friend today, she is very nice and pretty cute Asriel blushed when he thought she was cute, unfortunately for him she saw that and ran over. "Hi Asriel, you Ok? You're a bit red" Amy said with worried expression "No yeah I'm fine don't worry, just a bit warm" Asriel responded nervously "but it's winter, " Amy said. I need to change the subject ,"Uhhh wanna come to my house later today cuz there's this party with the monsters don't have to be fancy if you want," Asriel was just babbling words and she was merciful and finished the sentence "Sure, I'll come at Five, if that's Ok?", "It's perfectly ok, see ya then" Asriel said running. What have I done, I mean I'm happy but Undyne's gonna be there, she's gonna tease me great.

Amy P.O.V

OMG, He was blushing, I can't believe it wait….. he likes a girl nooooo I like him, he can't like another great. Now I'll be at his party, yes. I'll see this girl there, if she's nice I'll bear it he deserves a nice girl but if she's a rude person HECK NO she's not worthy for him. Now time to get ready Amy thought opening her closet.

Narration

"Hey mom," Asriel exclaimed entering his home "Hello my child, How was school?" Toriel asked "It was okay, Um mom is it ok if I invited a friend of mine over for the party?" Asriel asked "oh!, of course it's ok, May I ask who are they" Toriel getting curious " Oh … just a friend,…. And a girl" Asriel mumbled the last part but loud enough for Toriel (the great goat mom), "Oh! Finally you have never brought a girl here you surely like her," Toriel is getting a bit excited "No, mom I like him but as a friend nothing more," Asriel said quickly before she got ideas. "Oh alright, I have a surprise for you… Chara will be coming for the party, I convinced her to come" Toriel surprised him. "Thanks mom I can't wait-" Before he could finish "I bet he would love to meet your girlfriend" "MOM SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"Asriel blushed 'I wish though…. Wait we just met' Asriel blushed even more. "Stop being a tomato and tell me how she is", "fine, So she is a brown-haired but she dyed the end of her hair light purple she likes to call it marshmallow, she has these beautiful dark brown eyes, and she is very sweet, cute, pretty, and is very determined-", His words were cut off by the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Asriel exclaimed. Asriel opens the door to see his best friend, "Howdy az, how've you been, bro" Chara said coolly, "I'm fine how've you been too…. I never thought you were a boy, "Asriel said curiously "I'm fine and wow you never saw me as a boy wow ok" Asriel gestured chara to come in. "My child you're a bit early…. But I don't care!" Toriel rushed to hug him which he gladly returned. "Wait mom, where's dad?", Asriel realized "Oh, he went to the ambassador's office there was an important meeting…..He hasn't even called I'm getting a bit worried" Toriel anxiously said ,"Don't worry mom, Dad can handle it if he handled thousands of years without you, I think he could handle a meeting with humans especially," Chara said, Toriel Toriel glared at the last comment "Well at least chara you can now help me with the food, Oh and Asriel why don't you get ready for a special someone" grinning after the last words. Asriel wide-eyed ran upstairs exclaiming, "Oh no, I have to get ready, and no chara she is not my girlfriend,".

*Time skip *

The guests started to come Asriel unfortunately for him, Toriel forced him to wear a tuxedo for his "special lady" as chara calls it. Sans was cracking some jokes out to the crowd or monsters, most of them laughed, some of them groaned, others just rolled their eyes. Asriel anxiously waiting with Chara for his friend Amy, telling Chara about her. *Ding Dong* "Wait, all of the monsters came already" Asriel blushed when he realized what he said, " Means she is here,….. GO OPEN THE DOOR, IDIOT", Chara exclaimed. Rushing to the door, Asriel opens it to find his "special lady" in waiting, "Come on in, Amy", Asriel said, "Thanks, Azzy if it's ok to call you that," Amy responds with a slight blush, Asriel just nodded, searching for the words to express her beauty. She was wearing Light purple part dress, her hair flowed till her thighs the light purple of her hair really matched her dress, to Asriel she was a beautiful , to the others she was normal how she wanted.

Asriel P.O.V

OMG, I think I'm in heaven cuz I'm seein' an angel. "Hey, Amy let me introduce you to my brother, Chara" Asriel said gesturing to Chara, "Oh, you didn't tell me you had a brother, Hi I'm Amy, nice to meet you", Amy introducing herself ,"Well, Greetings I'm Chara, the demon that comes when you call it's name, nice to meet you too," Chara said receiving a glare from His dear brother "Hahahahahah, wow that's the first I never saw that coming, you've got a lot of CHARActer to say that hahaha" Amy said surprising the two Dreemurrs and receiving gun fingers from Sans ,"Wait, your name it seems familiar... oh yes a friend of mine while talking on the phone" ,Chara said while his hair went in front of his eyes to hide his eyes remembering the old friend.


End file.
